The invention relates to a fuel cell and more particularly a fuel microcell comprising:                a successive stacking of an anode, an electrolytic membrane and a cathode,        and an assembly arranged on at least a part of an outer surface of said cathode and comprising at least one hydrophilic element in contact with at least one first area of the outer surface of the cathode and a hydrophobic element covering the whole of a face of the hydrophilic element opposite the outer surface of the cathode.        